Gone
by Myndi-chan
Summary: (A Collection of Evanescence songfics, fitting together into one storyline) It's so hard to let go if you lose someone you love, dying inside, driving yourself to insanity. And how far will the one you lost go to be with you again? (Title change)
1. Hello

**Fallen**

A/N: As you probably already know, this was originally a songfic entitled "Hello" for the song of the same title by Evanescence. Since so many people wanted to know how things fit together, I am changing it into a story where each chapter is a seperate songfic in itself, that fits into the storyline. Hope it goes well... On with the story!

Chapter One-  
"Hello"

**_Playground school bell rings again...  
_**  
The scene was set for something tragic to happen. It could be felt all around. In the weather, the deathly silence of the grounds. It could even be sensed in the air around all of the city. Souta sat in the schoolyard, too early for class, as the dark clouds loomed overhead. He looked up at the sky as the school bell chimed, signaling the teachers to come out to the playground and watch the children before classes started.

**_Rain clouds come to play again..._**

He watched the raindrops slide down the window by his desk. The thunder of the storm echoed through the entire grounds of the elementary school. Everything seemed different today, but no one knew how. It was as if fate was giving fair warning of things to come. The principal's voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

"Higurashi Souta, please report to the office immediately."

A Wave of "Ooooooooh..." was heard through the class as Souta left the room, his head hung low, then made his way down the hall, which seemed to stretch for miles and miles on this dark day.

He stepped up to the the door, and slowly opened it, the squeaking heard through the silent corridors of the school. He was met by his mother, grandfather, and Inuyasha, now dressed in modern clothing, standing in the office, somber looks on their faces.

"Mom?...Grandpa?" he asked, looking confused, "Inuyasha, why are you here?"

"Souta..." Mrs Higurashi began, trying to conceal her tears from the boy, "Let's go. Into the car..." Souta obeyed, and walked out of the school building, following his mother and grandfather, knowing something was wrong when Inuyasha placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod.  
**_  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?_**

They entered Kagome's room. She lay on the bed, completely still, eyes closed. Souta ran to her, his eyes filling up with tears. "Sis!" He shook the girl's limp body in an effort to revive her. "Get up!" He swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. "Sis, you have to get up! Please! Kagome...."  
**_  
Hello._**

_'Souta, why don't you go out and make some real human contact instead of sitting here playing that video game all day?' _He heard his sister's voice, coming from nowhere, a distant memory.

"Sis..."

**_I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to.  
_**

_'Souta... Souta, It's OK. Everything's fine_.' Her same voice, still so cheery and bright.

"Sis! Wake up!" He shook her once more, "Please! I hear you! You have to wake up! Please!

**_Hello._**

He ran to his mother, and embraced her tightly, both their pairs of eyes emitting streams of tears, as his grandfather kneeled by her, praying for her quietly to himslef. Inuyasha just watched her lying there, his head bowed, unable to speak, a single tear falling from his eye onto the bed.

****

If I smile and don't believe...

It couldn't be true. "Tomorrow she'll wake up again." He told himself, sitting in his pajamas that night on his own bed.

_'If you can believe it, anything is possible, Souta. Just remember that.' _

"Don't leave sis!"  
**_  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._**

"Onee-san... No, this isn't real!" He began hitting his head furiously, then started crying once again. "It's not real! Everything will be fine! Tomorrow! It will be normal again! I'm sleeping! It's not real!"

**_Don't try to fix me; I'm not broken.  
_**  
"Souta, are you OK? You were talking to yourself. I could hear you all the way from my room," his mother said, entering his room. He nodded.

"Uh huh..."

**_Hello.  
_**  
"Ok, Souta." She said, sitting down on his bed. "Just remember, honey... She's happier now.... In haven and..." She struggled through tears as the young boy's eyes glistened in the dimly lit room. "She... Wants us.. to be happy." Souta nodded again as his mother got up, and left the room, teary-eyed.

"Good night, okaa-san."  
**_  
I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide._**

_'Don't worry... It's okay.' _He heard his sister's cheery voice yet again, still resounding in the back of his mind, appearing recurrantly to tell him the same thing. To reassure him. To tell him that everything would be OK.  
**_  
Don't cry..._**

'_Be strong, Souta-chan. It's okay. In the end It'll all be okay... Just be strong.' _Her voice appeared again, offering the same words of assurance.

"Yeah, it's okay..." He smiled, looking up.  
**_  
Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping._**

"I'm gonna be okay... And mom, and grandpa and Inuyasha... Everything'll be OK..."

**_Hello. _**

I'm still here.

All that's left of yesterday...

"Thank's sis.... And good night."


	2. Imaginary

_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did  
I also do not own these Evanescence song lyrics. Once again, I wish I did.  
If I did own either of these, I would be filthy stinkin' rich and wouldn't be writing fanfics when instead I would be managing the band and writing new volumes of the manga.

**A/N: **OK, peoples. I finally got off (well actually, got back on) my lazy ass and started typing this chapter. Good for me! Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Two-

"Imaginary"

**_I linger in the doorway_**

Right at the moment when you start to stir from sleep, you realize the difference between dreams and reality. You realize the total impossibility of the things that happen inside your mentality. You come to differentiate between the things that are really happening, and what your mind has created. You realize how far-fetched your dreams really are. But in that one moment, you also realize that sometimes, they are your only escape from the horrors of the truth; of real life.

**_Of alarm clock screaming, monsters calling my name._**

"Please, don't leave yet." Kagome called out to me weakly, as I unknowingly glided away from her. It was against my will. I didn't want to leave yet. I couldn't deal with the harsh reality of my life.

**_Let me stay...  
_**  
I struggled to stay within my daughter's presence, the incessant nagging of my alarm clock becoming clearer and clearer, pulling me further and further into consciousness.

"Okaa-san. Okaa-san?" I heard a voice calling me, not realizing who it was.

**_Where the wind will whisper to me;  
Where the raindrops as they're falling, tell a story._**

"Okaa-san. Hello? Earth to Okaa-san!" His voice was pulling me slowly and completely back into awareness of my surroundings, its increasing clarity leading me to whom it belonged to.

I yawned. "Souta-chan?" And in that instant I remembered: Children have to go to school. As I opened my eyes at a snail's pace, I saw my son, already dressed for school, along with his jacket and book bag.

"You overslept." He said, deprecatingly, "You have to drive me toschool." If I wasn't so tired, he would get punished for using that tone of voice with his elders. I nodded sleepily and climbed out of the bed. Whether I wanted to or not, I had to leave my dream behind....

I had been consumed in my dreams, wanting to see my daughter again, as any mother would. Souta left the room, as I trudged over to my dresser to find some clothes.  
**_  
In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby..._**

"Okaa-san! OKAA! Wake up! Please! Okaa-san!" I could not hear his cries, nor see him crawling into the front seat of the car, as it continued to spiral out of control through the empty street near the school.

Kagome laughed happily, picking flowers and plant life of every color and shape imaginable from the meadow. I laughed along with her, as she threw them up in the air, and they rained down on us, all transformed into sakura blossoms.

_**I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me.**_

"Okaa-san! Wake up!" He shouted, tears emitting from his eyes, trying to steer the car out of harm's way. "Someone! Help!" He turned the wheel madly, trying to swerve out of the way of a telephone pole.

A terrible crash was heard as the lightning appeared. The sakura blossoms were no longer beautiful flowers, but burning blue flames that fell violently from the sky, destroying the field of once beautiful vegetation. I ran to find shelter, as Kagome just stood watching in bewilderment as the blossoms rained down in a mass of destruction.

**_Don't say I'm out of touch,  
With this rampant chaos-- your reality_**.

The deafening crash of the thunder and lightning was heard, even outside of my mentality, as the car went flying into the pole, crumbling from the impact. The airbag inflated, and sent Souta soaring back. Sirens resounded, the police cars and ambulances accumulating at the scene. Souta coughed fiercely, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Kagome, come over here with me! You'll get hurt if you stay there!"

"It. Doesn't hurt." She said, the scorching blossoms landing on her, burning her pale, fragile skin.

"Mom. Go get Souta." she said gently, staring out at the sky. "He needs you more than I do."

**_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge:  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape._**

"No, I can't leave you here to die, Kagome. Please, come over here!"

"Okaa-san, it doesn't matter. Please. Go help Souta."

"I can't leave you here! What if I never see you again? I can't bear the thought."

"Okaa-san!" she called, fiercely "Just go! Please!"

"No, I. I can't."

**_In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby..._**

I was once again drifting away from her, slipping back into reality. Seeing it from that distance, I saw the proportions of the vast amount of damage. Everything in my paradise was gone, a pallid wasteland.

"Goodbye, Okaa-san."

"No, let me stay! I can't go back."

**_I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple sky fly over me._**

The IV was in his arm, his pasty white face looking content. Neither him, nor I had learned of my physical condition. He lay there, his eyes fixated on the glowing television screen high on the wall.

"Higurashi Souta?" the nurse said, entering the hospital room.

"Hai?" he replied feebly, but still looking in good spirits.

**_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming.  
Cannot sleep for the fear of silent nights..._**

"No. Let me..I can't..Back" The mumbles escaped from my mouth softly.

"She's still mumbling, doctor. And her brainwaves are very active."

"Hai."

"Are you sure it's a coma?"

"It appears so."

A nurse entered the room, pushing a wheelchair to facilitate Souta'sweak body. He was immobilized by shock as he saw me laying in the bed, comatose, mumbling to myself.

"Okaa-san."

"Don't make me leave."

**_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming._**

"Okaa-san.Don't go. Kagome's already gone, and if you left, I couldn't..." He sniffed. "Okaa-san, can you hear me?"

"I can't leave now... Kagome..."

"Okaa-san! Kagome's dead! It's me, Souta!" he reprimanded me. "Please, Okaa-san, Wake up..."

"You have to wake up now... You're still alive." Kagome said gently, looking straight into my eyes, piercing my soul, my very being, with the gaze of her chocolate-brown eyes.

**_The goddess of imaginary light..._**

"Okaa-san..."

"I have to stay...Not abandon...Kagome..."

* * *

A/N: Whoa. Almost seven pages. That's um. A lot. I need to get a life. Sigh. Oh well. I write these during Health class, so, It's really not a complete waste of my time.  
_  
Next Chapter_- "My Immortal"


	3. My Immortal

A/N: Yay! I get off today because I don't have any exams! Woo hoo! This means...You lovely readers get more updates. Well, at least I think that's what it means. I could be mistaken.I'm often mistaken. Oh well. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Three- "My Immortal"

**_I'm so tired of being here..._**

Sitting propped up against the Bone Eater's well, as he had for the past three days; he stared up at the clouds and sighed. He had been unable to leave that spot since he had returned to his own era. It was if the girl's spirit still hung in the air of that place, summoning him to it.

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears._**

He sighed. "Kagome, if you can hear me..." He stopped. "This is stupid. Talking to a dead person. Feh. It's just stupid." He kicked a nearby rock to vent his growing anger. "You're stupid, wench! Why'd you have to go and die like that! Well!" He shouted out to the heavens in a fit of rage.  
**_  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_**

"The least you could do was to finalize it... Stupid wench... Why won't you leave me alone now? What do you want with me now! Can't you just leave, Kagome? Please, just leave, and be at peace." A gust of wind blew across the area, rustling the leaves of the go-shinboku god tree, where he had been pinned for fifty years.

**_'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone..._**

"Feh, you're acting just like Kikyo." He sighed deeply. "But you aren't Kikyo... You never were, and never will be. You were completely different. And I didn't realize that... Until... It was too late."

**_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real..._**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase..._**

Everything reminded him of Kagome. The god-tree, the well, the prayer beads around his neck, they all brought back memories that he could not wipe from his thoughts. And the worst thing was, that her scent still filled the air, a constant reminder of her life.

'Inu... Yasha...' Her voice still echoed through the air, carried by the warm breeze, a continuous memento of the impact she had made on his life.

"Kagome." He said, and for the first time since that horrible event, smiled.

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. _**

_**When you'd, scream I'd fight away all of your fears. **_

**_And I held your hand through all of these years..._**

"Back so soon, huh?"

'Inuyasha...'

Of course, he acted like he couldn't care less, when inside, he was about to overflow with emotion from hearing her voice once again. Or he was thinking that he'd gone crazy. Either one was fitting. "Why take all the trouble to reach me, then just say my name over and over?"

'So many memories...'

He smiled when he heard this. No matter how much he tried to forget, the reminiscence of her life still stayed engraved in his memory. He still remembered everything since the time that they met. Everything: the good and the bad. /p

**_But you still have all of me._**

'Inuyasha?'

"Kagome... I..."

**_You used to captivate me by you resonating light, but now I'm bound by the life you left behind._**

'Inuyasha...'

"Kagome, please. Just leave, Kagome. I can't take it anymore." He bowed his head, staring at the grass beneath his feet.  
**_  
Your faceit haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voiceit chased away all the sanity in me._**

"Kagome... Please... You have to rest in peace now. You can't... You're not... It's not supposed to be like this!"

"Inuyasha, don't you still want me with you?"

"Yes! But... I just can't face it, Kagome. I can't stand the fact that you're gone. And you, being here with me... It's... It just makes it worse, OK! Please Kagome, go..." He finally let down his guard, as silent tears flew freely from his eyes. "I loved you Kagome... But now..."

**_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase. _**

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years...

'I love you too, Inuyasha. You know that. I loved you. I still do-and I always will.'

**_And you still have all of me._**

He opened his mouth but was dumbstruck. "Kagome...Please... Leave. I...I just..." He exhaled loudly and hung his head low once more.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._**

"Inuyasha, just promise me, you'll take care of them... Everyone...Okaa-san, Souta, even Shippo. And if anything happens to any of them... Be there for them... For me."

"I promise. Now please. Leave. I can't take this any longer"  
**_  
And though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._**

All that was heard was the soft swaying of the trees, the nearby sounds of the village, and birds singing in the treetops contentedly. Nothing more.

"Kagome?" He waited for a response. Anything. "She really did... She's gone."

* * *

A/N: Whoo. Glad that's done with. Not my best work, but I still think it's pretty good. Sorry this took so long to update, but I've been super-busy... Also looking for a new title. Seeing as chapter six's song isn't from the _Fallen_ CD. If you have any ideas, Review, or email me at 


	4. Whisper

A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated in about a year... Well, actually, I can, with all the stuff that's been going on. I'm in another musical, two different choirs, a nationally trademarked performing group, and I'm back in the swing of things creatively, including poetry, drawing, and of course, fics. My writing style has drastically improved since 7/03, according to friends and teachers, so I bet you'll have fun with that. Anyhows, on with the story! (Damn, it's been a year, and I still say that)

Chapter Four-

"Whisper"

_**Catch me as I fall. Say you're here, and it's all over now.**_

The light was becoming brighter and brighter behind her figure, only a silhouette now, dark and featureless, yet posessing an eerie beauty, like a dark goddess. My paradise had gone up in flames, an ashen hell, just another reminder of what existed outside my dream world. There was nothing for me anymore but despair... Unless I could find a way to go with her.

_**Speaking to the astmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself.**_

"Okaa-san? Can you hear me?" The voice came from nowhere in particular, but I knew in an instant who it was. I recognized the voice. But Souta's voice had changed, somehow. He now spoke in a softer tone than his usual upbeat, happy outbursts that all children have. He sounded weak, sickly. "I know you probably can't hear me, but..."

_**This truth drives me into madness.**_

The light was becoming blinding, now. I lost all vision of the state I was in, this dream world between life and death. I made my decision. I had to go. I had to move forward. If I turned back, I couldn't bear to se Souta. Just the sound of his voice made me fear what had happened to him. I had already lost one child... I couldn;t bear to see the suffering of another. The very thought sent shivers down my spine.

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away (If I will it all away)...**_

I stepped closer into the radiant light, which was burning brightly beyond th silhouette of my daughterof this goddess in human formwhom I had cared for all through the years, she who needed me most, she whom I needed in return. I planted my foot firmly, taking another step towards the illumination. This was it.

"Mom... Please, wake up... We still need you here..."

_**Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain).**_

Inuyasha sat on the endge of the well. Something wasn't right, he could tell... Kagome's voice was still echoing in the depths of his mind, like a siren on a distant island, so perfect, yet utterly unattainable. Yet her message was clear as crystal. _"Take care of them... Okaa-san, Souta..." _He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before lowering himself into the well.

_**Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name).**_

He walked in through the door, and realized that the house was eerily silent, except for a quiet beeping noise. He looked over at the answering machine and saw a blinking light, next to a button. He pushed it in, and a mechanical voice said, "You have one new message." He listened closely, his eyes widening as he heard the message.

"At the Hiyamoto General Hospital... I have to take care of them, for Kagome.."

_**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them).**_

"Damnit, I don't have time for this!" he yelled, pushing the orderly aside and entering the hospital room. As he looked in, he saw two figures, Souta, in a wheelchair, and Mrs. Higurashi, lying in bed, eyes closed, hooked up to all sorts of machines.

The boy turned around as he heard the door open. "Inuyasha?" He met the gaze of the hanyou's amber eyes, which showed concern, an emotion he had rarely seen from the arrogant half-demon.

"Souta, your mother... Is she... Dead?" Souta shook his head, and Inuyasha saw, upon further examination that the woman was, in fact, breathing. Still, Souta was by her side, holding her hand the while while long.

**_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)._**

Closer to the light than ever, my senses became even more keen to the world outside. I heard a voice, yelling. It was loud and clear, yet mentally, I blocked what was being said, the speech only a garbled cry to me. Were they yelling because of Souta, because of me? Was it possible we were slipping away, the both of us?

_**I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come.**_

The world outside was so hectic, and so filled with despair. Why go back? All that lay ahead of me there was more pain and more suffering, as more and more of the ones I cared for would slip from my grasp. I couldn't bear that pain, that pain that stabbed at my soul like a knife, and twisted inside me.

_**Immobilized by my fears, and soon to be blinded by tears.**_

My daughter speaks once again, but now her voice seems to be coming from my subconscious, her voice whispering a faint "Come in..." I came closer to the light, squinting, and attempting to shield my eyes. "Join me..." The light glowed brighter with each syllable she spoke.

_**I can stop the pain if I will it all away (If I will it all away...)**_

"Okaa-san! Wake up! Please..." Souta sobbed. I could hear the desperation in his voice. Was he to go soon? Or was it because of me that he was so pained?

"Kami-sama... Just let her live..." the hanyou muttered, head down.

"Inuyasha...?"

"We can't have you become an orphan like me," he said, glancing over at the boy sadly.

_**Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) **_

_**Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die...)**_

Gaseous lights surrounded me: spirits. They made their way towards the light behind my daughter's figure. I took another step towards the radiantly beaming light, as Kagome slowly hunched over, wrapping her arms around herself, as if she was in pain.

_ "Can't have you become an orhpan..." _I heard a voice, outside, once again. Then realization dawned. Souta needed me... And my father. And everyone who cared about me. I was being selfish; I would meet up with my daughter again, when the time was right.

_**Fallen angels at my feet, whispered voices at my ear...**_

Kagome fell to her knees, her sillhouete now just a pile on the ground, shadow enveloping the light, as she slowly became nothing.

"We've already lost Kagome... I don't want to lose my mother, too..."

_**She beckons me, shall I give in?**_

_**Upon my end, shall I begin?**_

I was shrouded in darkness, as if in a complete vaccuum. There was no light, and no sound. Not even the beating of my own heart. Then, all at once, I was falling, spinning, down into nothingness.

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end.**_

"Okaa-san..." I heard Souta's voice once again as I landed, almost softly, back into the bed. Back to my own body. My eyes were shut tight, and I slowly opened one, and was met with my son's embrace. I just smiled and hugged him tight.


	5. My Last Breath

A/N: I still can't believe how long it's been... Oo Er, hope you people liked chapter four. It was drastically changed from the original draft, and it still surprises how short these chapters turn out after all the edits. But some stuff is just stupid, and shouldn't even be in the story, since it doesn't help move it along at all.

Heh, and I bet you were all waiting for this chapter, huh? Yes, now the frequent inquiry is finally being answered. "How did Kagome die?" Read on to find out...

Screw it, it's a reflex. I must say: On with the story!

Chapter Five- "My Last Breath"

"Inuyasha... How did Kagome... You know..." Souta looked up at the hanyou expectantly. He had wanted to know long ago, when he had first heard the news of his sister's death, but he was too shocked to have asked. Then, came the accident, and he couldn't be bothered with anything besides the well-being of his mother. But now seemed like the time to get answers. And Inuyasha was the ony one who could tell him. And the only one he could bear to hear it from.

Inuyasha gulped down a lump in his throat. Why had this boy always looked to him for answers? Could he even handle this? What was he going to tell him? His mother had already been told the whole story, but was Souta ready to know the truth?

"Inuyasha?"

He still remembered that night, imbedded in his mind, clear as crystal. The night when he had lost all that was dear to him.

_**Hold on to me, love... You know I can't stay long.**_

_There was a blinding flash that illuminated the night, the whole forest glowing with a bright pink light. It enveloped everything around it; there was nothing but light; no sound, no feeling._

_"Kagome!" he called out, but the words that escaped him were not heard. There was only silence. All at once, the light diminished, and he saw Sango looking over at something, but it was impossible to tell what._

_"Did she hit him...?" she asked, darting over to where her gaze had been fixed._

_"She...did..." Miroku said, astonished, yet a puzzled look was evident on his face._

_"Sango," Shippou said, appearing from behind a bush, "Where's Kagome at? Naraku's dead, and there's her arrow in him, but where's Kagome...?"_

_That was when Inuyasha spotted her. The limp form lying on the ground at the foot of the trunk of the go-shinboku tree. His eyes widened, as he made his was over to the tree, afraid of what he may find. "Kagome..."_

_She was soaked in dark crimson blood, eyes closed. Inuyasha stooped down next to her and gingerly took her in his arms. She coughed, blood spilling from her mouth. He held her close, blood staining his skin and pure silver hair a deep red._

_**All I wanted to say was I love you, and I'm not afraid...**_

_"Kagome, please... Say something. Anything..." He whispered into her ear, not sure if she could hear him or not. "Kagome..." There was nothing but silence as he waited in anticipation. He could feel her shallow breathing. "Kagome, you're still alive... Just tell me you can hear me..."_

_"Ai...Ai shiteru... Inyusaha..." She said softly, almost forcing the air out of herself to be able to tell him that much._

_He was dumbstruck, and just stared at her pained expression. "Kagome... I..." She struggled to move, and slowly brought her lips to his._

_**Can you hear me?**_

_"I... I love you too..." The girl's breath became even more shallow as she slipped out of consciousness. She collapsed, her head resting on his shoulder. _

_"No... Kagome... Wake up!" She gave no response as he shook her furiously. "You can't die on me..."_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

_"Inuyasha..." She tried speaking, but no words came out. She could feel the rising and falling of his chest, more than the pain of the wounds inflicted by the power of the Shikon No Tama. There was nothing else but the feel of his body against hers. There was no more sight, and no more sound. Darkness had enveloped all her senses, and there was only him._

_"Kagome..." She struggled to open her eyes at the sound of his voice._

_**Holding my last breath, safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you...**_

_"Inu...Ya..." She forced the sounds out._

_"Kagome, it'll be okay..." He looked as if he was holding back tears. _

_No, don't do this to me... Don't cry over me, she thought, you don't have to tell me it's going to be okay... You don't have to comfort me. It's not going to help... You're wounded, too... Go save yourself, and the others... It's not worth it to be so hurt over me..._

_**Sweet rapture, light, it ends here tonight.**_

_"You... Don't... Have to pretend..." She coughed again, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "I know... this is it..." She drew in a sharp breath, and flinched from the pain. "I'm... dying..."_

_**I'll miss the winter-- a world of fragile things.**_

_"No, Kagome...You're not... It's all going to be fine..."_

_"I'll miss you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling his messy hair. "And... Being together, like this..." She was using all of her strength to tell him this. He held her close, never wanting to let go. He didn't care about all the blood, though the almost metallic scent of her life spilling forth from her sickened him. All that mattered was that moment. Nothing else. "Will you miss me...?" she whispered._

_**Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)...**_

_"Hai... Of course I would... But you're not going anywhere! I won't let you..." he replied, almost in desperation._

_"Maybe we'll meet up again, in another life..."_

_"Don't talk like that! You're going to live!"_

_**I know you hear me; I can taste it in your tears.**_

_"You can't give up..." He kissed her gently. "After all we've worked for... Damnit, wench! Don't let go... We've defeated Naraku, and you just give into death this easily?" He sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around her weak figure; she was becoming cold._

_**Holding my last breath, safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you...**_

_**Sweet rapture, light, it ends here tonight.**_

_"I'm sorry.. I'm too weak.." She said, once again collapsing against him, unable to hold herself up any longer._

_**Closing your eyes to disappear, you pray your dreams will leave you here.**_

_"I want... My soul... I'll stay here with you..." She wasn't sure how much longer she had left._

_**But still you wait to know the truth:**_

_**No one's there...**_

_"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, "Is she all right?" Shippou and Sango followed close behind him. The air seemed thick and heavy as Inuyasha drew in a deep breath._

_He gulped down a lump in his throat. "She's.. She's not gonna..." He closed his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from flowing out. "She was right..."_

_**Say goodnight; don't be afraid...**_

_**Calling me, calling me, as you fade to black.**_

_"Don't... Cry for me... I love you, Inuyasha..." she whispered, closing her eyes, never to open them again._

"She wasn't afraid..." He said, avoiding eye contact with the boy, glancing past him at the wall. "She died, saving us all, and she had no fear... Even in her last moments, she was braver than I ever was..."

A/N: Still sorta tied up on what to change the title to... Don't really like what it is right now... Had to cahnge it, though. Chapter six isn't actually a song off the "Fallen" CD, so I decided that the title can't stay... Got any suggestions, tell me.

Now, go review! P


End file.
